Uncertainty
by Skittlesvania13
Summary: Brittany being forced to take refuge in a place in the restroom stall and what goes on through her mind. Shooting Star episode 4x18. One-shot.


Standing on the toilet seat and trying not to make any noise much less cry was difficult. And she knew those in the stalls next her probably shared the same feeling of this.

But that wasn't the worst part no.

The worst part was that they were locked out of any room available for them to hide in. And the only option was the girl's restroom, which sadly had no locks. They knew they had as much chance of surviving this as much as a pig that is fattened for Christmas. Brittany held in the soft cries and tears streamed down her face.

She still remembers heading to glee when she heard them. They sounded just like she imagined one would sound like. Except it was louder, and much scarier than she thought a gun would be. Quickly the sea of people out in the hallways ran to the nearest room allowing those that could in, until they locked them out. The two others unfortunate like her stood there until they saw the restroom and ran. Knowing they could hide there. Even if they knew they had no security of keeping the shooter out.

Brittany was the first to enter and quickly the others followed. They scanned the room in hopes of there being something to barricade the door, but seeing how luck was not in their favor at the moment, they resorted to the stalls and hiding there. They knew they had to keep quiet and not make any noise to give them off. And that made them want to cry more.

They didn't know what was happening out there, if there was more than one shooter or worse if anyone was dead.

In their minds they prayed that the shooter or shooters would not think of the restroom seeing how it was an easy access and no one would hide in there seeing how obvious it is.

Brittany wanted to text Santana so badly, but she couldn't because she needed both hands to help her stop shaking and falling into the toilet. She could fear the tears streaming down her face. The flashes of all the times she spent with Santana, the times when she was sad and Santana was there to cheer her up, the times they had a silly moment or a very deep one.

She had that sense of regret as well. Because the last time they had spoken they had said goodbye to each other.

Of course they will always be friends even if they hardly contacted each other recently. Sure she had chosen Sam, and sure he made her happy and filled some of that void that Santana had left behind. But it wasn't filled as how Santana filled her. She always believed in Brittany and kept her grounded when she was floating too close to the sun.

She always made her feel like the unicorn, well bicorn in her case, that she was. Santana made Brittany feel like she was a genius unlike when Sam thought he was the one that had near perfect score on the SAT.

She knew he truly cared for her, but that was Sam. That's just who he was. She still remembers when he dated Quinn, Santana, and Mercedes he was as one would say the "perfect" boyfriend and he was. But like before he filed some of her emptiness for now.

She knew Sam hadn't really coped about Mercedes or said anything about them breaking up. And she knew she was his rebound as he was hers. But right now she couldn't stop thinking about Santana. Heck she could hardly ever stop thinking about the girl who someday she will marry.

And just the thought of marriage nearly breaks her. She then begins to think if she doesn't survive this then she will not be able to have that with Santana. Or the dance studio they planned on getting one day, alongside a house or apartment and possibly kids as well.

She wanted to experience this with the girl that managed to get her the little duckling she wanted from the park even if they had to return it. She wanted to grow old with Santana and see their grandkids and spoil them rotten just as they would do with their kids. She prayed with all the faith she could muster that she lived so she could be able to tell Santana that she still loved her and she will always love her no matter what.

Soon she heard the door. Her heart stopped. The air she had in her lungs was gone. She felt like her world was ending. She felt like her prayers had fallen to deaf ears and no one heard her. She could only imagine how the other two felt like. She heard the footsteps getting nearer and her heart had restarted and was beating so loud and fast she feared the person out there could hear her.

She peered through the crack from the door and saw nothing but the other side of the restroom. And then he stepped in front of her stall.

She let herself fall back quietly preparing herself for the end when she hear him.

"Brittany?"

Her prayers hadn't fallen to deaf ears. Her life was safe. Her knees nearly buckled at the feeling she felt when she heard and saw the familiar man, which could not be put into words.

"Mr. Schue." She let out with so much relief.

She hopped off the toilet and exited the stall. She quickly embraces him.

She feels safer now and hears the other two come out from the other two occupied stalls.

"Come on lets go." He tells all three of them who look like hell seeing how they were very vulnerable in there.

They exit quickly and rush to the choir room, where Mr. Schue knocks on the door to get whoever was on the other side to let them in. But before they do a man in a S.W.A.T. suit ushers them in to the classroom.

As soon as she enters Sam is there and she allows the comfort she needs it after all that she went through.

It takes a while before they are let out. Brittany then remembers her phone which she had turned off during the shooting. She saw many messages from Sam, a couple from the glee kids, and a lot from Santana and her parents. She called her mom and dad and talked to them and after many reassuring 'I'm fines' and an 'I'll be home in a bit' she hung up and knew what next she had to do. She knew she had to talk to Sam and break up with him. But she knew she had to talk to Santana more importantly and tell her how she still felt. How she still loved her and to ask her to wait for her in New York and to not give up on their love yet, seeing on how she was ready to head to the big apple once she graduated.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the mistakes and such wrote this at one in the morning and yeah. Felt the need to write this after 4x18. All I can say is that Heather was amazing and to have faith in brittana. Hope you guys liked this one-shot. :D**


End file.
